


Close

by andboomgoesthedynamite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), fluffy nonsense, welcome to the madness part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andboomgoesthedynamite/pseuds/andboomgoesthedynamite
Summary: A little drabble in which twenty six year old Yuri Plisetsky thinks it would be cute to drag his sleepy husband into another Welcome to the Madness style exhibition skate





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble didn't make the cut for a larger work. I liked it so much I just couldn't part with it.

**2026 Figure Skating World Championship, Stockholm, Sweden**

* * *

**Three time Olympic gold Metalist, Yuri Plisetsky, Poised to Win His S** **econd Grand Slam Title at Figure Skating World Championship in Stockholm**

**Yuri Plisetsky, Russia, Wins Second Figure Skating Grand Slam Title**

**Four Time Figure Skating World Whampion, Yuri Plisetsky, Announces Intent to Retire**

* * *

 

**2:30 am, fifteen hours before exhibition skate**

Otabeck woke up in the middle of the night to find city light pouring in through the floor to ceiling windows of the hotel room. Yuri was standing near the windows with the curtains flung open. His back was to his husband lying in the bed and he had his hands leaning on the glass.

“Mmm, hey babe, why are you up?” Otabeck mumbled, reaching over and turning on the light next to the bed.

As Yuri turned toward the light, Otabeck could see a shit eating, devilish grin playing across his lips.

 “So I’ve had an idea.”

Otabeck was suddenly very awake.

"No! Oh no! I know that face, that was the face that talked me into Welcome to the Madness and I am too damn old!" Otabeck was laughing and groaning as he spoke. 

"Come on, you don't even know what I was gonna say." 

"Does it involve changing your exhibition skate with less than twenty four hours before the event in any way?" 

Yuri's eyes sparkled wickedly "I still have Victor's Gucci sunglasses and I’m three Redbull in." 

"No! Plisetsky, No! We are too damn old!" 

“Come on! I have a really cute idea!” Yuri bounced on his heels like an excited child as he spoke, more than likely it was the caffeine from those damned Redbull.

Otabeck heaved a massive sigh.

“YASSS!” Yuri cheered. “Okay so here’s what I have in mind. You, me, pair skate.”

Otabeck scoffed openly.

“Don’t scoff at me Altin! I’m serious.

I created my free skate routine about six years ago when you were still skating. When I made that routine it was supposed to be a pair skate; I had hoped you and I would skate it together during the exhibition that year.” Yuri’s cheeks went a little pink.

“When you came to visit I was going to show you the routine, but I chickened out. I was too scared to ask you and, if I’m honest, I was too scared to bring our relationship public after what happened to Victor.” His voice had gone quite.

“But now, now seems like the perfect time to do this.”

Otabeck took a deep breath “I’m open to this idea babe, but there’s a few tiny problems. First, I don’t have skates and I haven’t skated at all in, oh I don’t know, six months.”

That shit eating grin crept back over Yuri’s face.

“Well, I took the liberty of bringing your skates so the first problem is solved.” Otabeck deadpanned. Was this really a new idea? Bringing his stakes seemed like some decent preplanning for a new idea.

“As for you being horrifically out of shape, we’ll heavily modify the routine. It’s the exhibition and it’s supposed to be fun.

I know that will be a challenging concept for you mister ‘I did a quad axel combo just so my husband would fall in love with me’, but most normal people focus on the performance and not on the technical during exhibitions.”

“Hey, my showmanship worked, you fell in love with me.” Otabeck defended. “Now, please, if we’re going to do this, I need coffee because it’s two forty five in the god forsaken morning.”

Yuri had absolutely been planning this whole exchange because on cue he produced a huge cup of black coffee from the desk near the foot of the bed. Otabeck took the cup and took a huge sip, breathing out sweet relief as the coffee started to work its magic.

“While I down this, play me the song. I’ll learn it. Do you have ice time figured out?”

“Of course, Chris has a private rink, he gave me a key.

You should stretch while to you listen to this.”

Yuri handed him his headphones and his iPhone with the song already queued to play. Otabeck peeled himself from the warmth of the bed, pulled on a shirt, and put on his headphones before beginning a few basic stretches.

 

**4:50am, thirteen hours before the exhibition skate**

“Wow, you really are out of practice.” Yuri mocked as Otabeck picked himself up off the ice after eating shit coming out of double axel.

“Laugh now, while you still can babe. You’ll be just like me in a few months.” Yuri’s face fell a bit at the jab.

“Hey now,” Otabeck skated up to him and cupped his face in his hands. “I’m only teasing love. I don’t expect that you’ll to stop skating entirely now that you’re retiring.” Otabeck leaned down and kissed him gently.

“In fact, I really hope you keep skating. Watching you this season has been exhilarating. I’ve never seen your skating so inspired. I want to see more of it.”

Yuri smiled down at him

“Okay, sweet nothings are not getting you out this.” Yuri kissed his husband’s forehead and pushed off of him.

“Let’s get this lift figured out and how would you feel about adding a death spiral? It’s always looked fun and I want to try it if we can.”

“I thought this was supposed to be fun! What happened to keeping it simple and focusing on performance?” Otabeck called, building some speed as he approached his husband.

**9am, seven hours before the exhibition skate**

“You look like death warmed over, you two.” Victor commented as he sat at the table across from them.

“Late night?” He raised an eye brow at the two younger men.

“You could say that.” Otabeck said, throwing back a cup of coffee, it was his fourth since the large one at two forty five.

Yuri elbowed him in the leg under the table.

“So what do you and Katsudon have planned for the day?” Yuri wanted to shift the focus off what they were up to before Victor had the chance to figure out he was up to no good.

“We’re taking the twins sightseeing with Chris and his family. Nothing too exciting, the boys are pretty worn out from the late nights the last few days. I don’t think Yuuri’s going to let them join us for the exhibitions this evening. What are you two up today? You’re welcome to join us.”

“Hmm,” Yuri simpered “That’s a bummer, I think the boys would like the exhibition skate.” He was screaming internally, why did he do this? He needed to keep his damn mouth shut if they were going to pull this off and he really wanted to pull it off. He and Otabeck had made considerable progress on their skate and he really wanted to show it off.

Otabeck elbowed his leg this time.

“I think we’re going to try and get some sleep before the exhibition tonight so Yuri isn’t too tired.” Otabeck offered.

“Okay, make sure you two actually sleep, though.” Victor winked at them. **  
**

**11am, five hours before the exhibition skate**

“You really are an old man now; last time you were in better shape than me through the whole affair.”

“Yeah well, you were so preoccupied with all the details that I was able to sneak a couple of naps in throughout the night.” Otabeck grinned at him. Yuri playfully smacked his chest.

“So costumes?” Otabeck questioned.

“Already took care of it. They’re being pressed as we speak.”

“You really did plan all of this didn’t you?”

“Yeah,”

“Why?”

Yuri sighed and stepped off the ice, he sat down on one of the benches close to the barrier, and put on his skate guards.

“I told you, I choreographed this routine to be a pair skate for us. I just really want to do this skate with you and now was my last chance.” He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

“You really are serious about retiring, aren’t you?” The realization washed over Otabeck and he felt himself suddenly become nervous. Yuri had announced his retirement after winning the Worlds and claiming his second grand slam, but somehow Otabeck had figured he would change his mind.

“I don’t exactly know that I want to, but right now just feels like the right time. Sure, I might be at the top of my game, but I don’t see being able to top this and I don’t want to be known as a skater who peaked and then spent the rest of their career chasing something they had at one point. I want to be remembered for this season.”

“We better make this a damn good exhibition then, I don’t want to be remembered as the has been who fucked up your final exhibition.” Otabeck leaned over the barrier and kissed the top of Yuri’s head.

**5pm, men's exhibition skate**

“Next to ice, skating to[ Close](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgJFqVvb2Ws), Yuri Plisetsky and Otabeck Altin.”

Yuuri turned to look at Victor. Victor looked back and shrugged, chuckling ruefully.

“Suddenly I understand why Yakov was practically having an aneurism throughout Welcome to the Madness.”

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed “This was planned, there is no way he came up with this in a night. He knew he was going to do this months ago.”

“How much are you willing to bet he roped Beka into it in the middle of the night last night?” Victor chuckled nervously.

“Beka would have never agreed to this if Yurio didn’t jump him.” The two men chuckled and fell into silence as the first few beats of the music started.  

The routine was beautiful, not flawless, but beautiful.

Yuri and Otabeck started out the routine on opposite end of the ice. As the vocals began, Otabeck skated toward Yuri and stopped just a few meters from the other man. Otabeck reached a hand to Yuri, but he didn’t take it, instead he just watched as Otabeck performed a step sequence around him. Yuri’s whole body moved as Otabeck danced around him. He would reach out to the other man, but his hands would pull away before he could touch him, the way he did this almost looked like an external force was keeping him from touching his husband.

Just before the music dropped their hands touched. When it did Otabeck propelled himself away from Yuri, the movement was so fluid it looked like he was being pulled away.

As the chorus took over the two skated in almost perfect sync. They would mirror each other’s movements as they skated closer toward the center of the ice before being pulled away from each other by an invisible force, each time both would reach out for each other.

As the second verse began they met at the center ice, just meters apart from each other. This time Yuri performed a step sequence around Otabeck, his movements looked like he was violently fighting the force that was keeping the two men from touching each other. His fingers were twisted into tight claws and it looked like every phantom touch was causing him pain.

As the music dropped for the chorus again, just as Yuri was being pulled away by the invisible force, Otabeck seemed to break through the force pulling them apart and he was able to cling to Yuri. The two began an elegant synced dance across the ice. The whole time their movements indicating that they were fighting a force that was trying to pull them apart.

Finally the music began to fade out and the two lovers ended their routine in the center of the ice, their bodies were chest to chest and they were clinging to each other for dear life.

Yuri ducked his head down and kissed his husband hard as cheers erupted around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's real rough, this is coming from something larger that hasn't been properly edited yet. Feedback is always appreciated, please feel free to make me aware of any glaring errors.


End file.
